


About a Boy

by goldenknox



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Domestic Violence, Erik Has Feelings, Heavy Angst, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenknox/pseuds/goldenknox
Summary: AU. Charles has a hard time living at the estate with Kurt and Cain, but a light shines through his darkness when he meets the young Lehnsherr boy.





	About a Boy

Charles takes off his coat. Big ugly bruises cover his skin, clearly noticeable in the yellow neon light. He removes the tie, then the buttoned-down shirt. Some of the buttons are missing, torn by the force Kurt used as he grabbed him. He didn't bother looking for them, since his nose bled and he had to take care of that too. Kurt can hit him all he wants, but never in the face. Sharon wouldn't allow him to tear down the Xavier legacy. All the family members looking and acting neatly as possible. She didn't mind the punches, though.

  
When he returned to the table, Kurt returned as well. Charles spent the entire night staring at his glass of wine.

If a punching bag had thoughts and feelings, that would be Charles. Beaten constantly, stuck in place, waiting for the next blow to come. Whenever Kurt looked at him, he found something to get angry about. This time it was his mutation. He should never have mentioned his meeting with the Lehnsherr heir. This is what happens when he mentions anything about his mutation. Kurt says it destroys the family spirit, sticking out like a sore thumb. But Sharon asked him if he met any new friends at school, and he didn't want to lie. Nevertheless, this was an official event. He expected at least to return home before being beaten to blood.

That's not what happened.

He was dragged to the bathroom, forced to sit on his knees and Kurt whipped him with the belt. One whip after another, until Charles felt as if his skin didn't belong to him anymore.

He regretted it every time he angered Marko, but this time his punishment was much worse than the blows. Erik's family was there too. And Erik had to watch him get dragged into the other room. And from there to the bathroom. They talked telepathically while Kurt had possession of his body. It took every restraint in the world not to let Erik hurt Kurt. Not to lose control. He hated using his telepathy to alter people's minds and feelings, but he was scared. He didn't know what would happen. You can never tell.

Kurt carried a gun. Erik didn't know of it. And Kurt wasn't afraid to use it, it wasn't the first time. So he pleaded Erik not to come, and also soothed him with his telepathy. It was grueling, because Erik's mind was raging. But that was the only way out.

His tailored trousers fall to the floor, and only then he notices that they are torn on one side. Apparently the belt tore them.

Erik spoke to him, while Kurt lashed his anger at him. And Charles was really trying not to project any distress. But damn, how much it hurt. If he had taken over Kurt, fought, done anything beyond obeying - his chances to go to Oxford will be down to zero. It was more important, after all. To know things. Create, discover. Everything that can improve humanity, make an impact. Kurt would send him to a military school overseas. No college applications allowed, no vacations or phone calls. Complete insulation from the outside world. Hiding the rogue Xavier boy until he reaches the age he's free from any responsibility.

This was not an option.

In the shower, he rubs his skin with soap, trying to scrape the pieces of the belt that merged into his skin. Everything was painted red. Every time a stream of water washed down his back he shrank into himself more. Even then, he couldn't stop thinking about Erik. About how furious he looked. Then about his soft eyes, the way he looked at him when he saw him in the shower, just days earlier. How he touched him, and whispered reassuring words. And it was worth it all, as long as he was there.

Charles laughed bitterly. And what would happen when Kurt finds out he's not straight? He knew Charles was a mutant when he married Sharon. But this would require at least two dozen lashes. He would probably step on the wounds afterwards.

Charles, who never felt a tiny bit of hatred for any creature in the world, despised his very existence. Who he was, who he designed Cain to be. And very quietly as the water tickled down his burning back he began to sob.

But there was Oxford. And genetics. And the way Erik kisses his lashes when he cries and the tip of his mouth when he laughs. And the way he feels when Erik slides his hand through his underwear.

What were a few beatings compared to that?


End file.
